


shoot the moon

by honey_wheeler



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Completely Gratuitous, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_wheeler/pseuds/honey_wheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you often allow yourself to be shared? No, you don’t, do you?” he purrs, one hand dragging up her belly to steal back into her bodice, pushing the cloth aside to bare her breast to the cool air. Her nipple is stiff, peaked, it begs for the pressure of his hand, but he teases her with a light fingertip, drawing delicate lines over her skin to make her tremble. “You’re only a filthy, wanton girl for me, aren’t you? For me and Jon.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	shoot the moon

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: Robb/Dacey/Jon - Robb holds Dacey on his lap as Jon goes down on her. Bonus points for extreme filthy talk in her ear while he does it.

She’s making the most undignified noises: whimpers and squeaks and moans, hitchy breaths and choked sounds from the back of her throat. It’s unseemly. It should feel shameful. But then, if Dacey isn’t ashamed that Robb Stark holds her on his lap with her knees splayed wide while his half-brother licks a wide stripe over her cunt, no amount of undignified sounds she makes could shame her either.

She could have half convinced herself they weren’t going to do this right up until that first swipe from Jon’s tongue. Her relationship with Robb has always been teasing and playful, and he’d never displayed the slightest jealousy at her increasing closeness with Jon. They’d played at kissing and touching, all three together, but never gone farther, and part of her must have assumed that they’d stop this time as well, that one or all would back down from the precipice they found themselves on. Even when Robb stepped behind her and pushed one hand into her half-unlaced bodice to cup her breast, even when Jon had deftly unlaced her breeches and worked them down her thighs and calves, Robb helping her step from them, even when Robb had pulled her back to sit in his lap facing Jon with her knees falling to either side of his own she’d somehow expected they would stop. Then Robb had spread his knees apart and took hers with them, Jon had knelt between their feet with a primal sound of worship, and his tongue had been on her before she truly grasped that none of them were stopping the headlong momentum of their strange courtship this time.

“Gods, Jon,” Robb’s voice burrs in her ear, making something flip in her stomach. She thinks she could come just from his voice alone. It occurs to her that she shouldn’t feel so weak at him saying another’s name, but somehow it’s more affecting when he says Jon’s. It’s a strange thought, one she’ll probably mull over later. But later is not now, and now, Robb is sliding his hands down her belly to her cunt, holding her open for the tip of Jon’s tongue to drag experimentally over her, dipping and teasing and swirling to make her cry out and arch back into Robb.

“Tell me how she tastes,” Robb urges, his fingers held over her such that she knows he must feel the rough swipe of Jon’s tongue as well. “Gods, she must taste so sweet, tell me, Jon.”

“She tastes perfect,” Jon rumbles, his voice vibrating through her and making her squeak ridiculously. “Like sugar and salt,” he says, sucking a hot, open-mouthed kiss over her with each sentence as he continues. “Like honeyed wine. Like everything you’ve ever dreamed.” He pulls back and she misses his tongue keenly until he slides two blunt fingers into her, strokes inside her, and then withdraws, leaning up to offer his fingers to Robb. Dacey watches from the corner of her eye, her body quivering violently when Robb closes his lips around Jon’s fingers without hesitation and sucks the taste of her pleasure from them. Jon’s moan matches Dacey’s then, and Robb’s joins it, the sounds of their desire making a motley, beautiful chorus in Dacey’s ears.

“Perfect,” Robb agrees in satisfaction. “Just as I’d imagined.”

“You imagine tasting my cunt?” Dacey asks, breathless, jerking when Jon finds her cunt again and sucks over her, nuzzling his face from side to side.

“Constantly,” Robb tells her with a low laugh. “Jon has too, I’d wager.” Jon makes a low sound against her, he licks and licks and licks and gods, _gods_. “I imagine burying my tongue so deep in your cunt it makes you weep with pleasure,” Robb continues, husky and rough, his lips moving against her ear the way his fingers move over her flesh. He pushes Jon’s head away for a moment, dips his fingers into her cunt and drags them slick over her, and she’s whimpering again, louder when Jon’s tongue returns to curl inside her, his nose against Robb’s fingers where they circle and rub. She’s never had anything half so filthy done to her and she thinks she might perish from the feel of it.

“Do,” she gasps, “do you imagine Jon doing it?” The dare in her voice makes Robb grin, makes Jon delve his tongue sweetly, his fingers digging into the insides of her knees where he holds them apart. “Do you often share girls?”

“Do you often allow yourself to be shared?” Robb counters, and Jon’s laugh into her cunt sends a charge of lightning zipping up her body. “No, you don’t, do you?” he purrs, one hand dragging up her belly to steal back into her bodice, pushing the cloth aside to bare her breast to the cool air. Her nipple is stiff, peaked, it begs for the pressure of his hand, but he teases her with a light fingertip, drawing delicate lines over her skin to make her tremble. “You’re only a filthy, wanton girl for me, aren’t you? For me and Jon.”

“Yes,” she pants. 

“Do you like his tongue inside you, filthy girl?” Robb whispers in her ear, finally, _finally_ covering her breast with his hand and kneading.

“Y-yes.”

“Do you want his cock inside you like his tongue?” Jon moans into her at Robb’s words, noses Robb’s fingers out of the way to close his lips around the bud beneath them and suck with insistent pressure, swirling and stroking his tongue. 

“ _Yessss_ ,” she says, half moan, half hiss.

“Jon wants his cock in you as well,” Robb tells her, “I can feel him hard against my ankle.” Dacey tosses her head, gives in fully to the wanton moan bubbling in her chest. Robb is as hard as he claims Jon to be, his cock stiff in the small of her back. “Do you want my tongue as well, sweet, filthy, hungry girl? Do you want my cock?”

“Oh gods, yes, please, _please_.”

“I want my cock in you as well,” he whispers, “I want to fuck you and feel your cunt hot and tight around me, I want you to scream my name. I want to watch Jon take you, I want to watch his cock slide in to you while you shiver and shake and beg for more.” Dacey shivers and shakes now, she would beg if only she had the breath for words. “You want it too, I know you do, I can feel it. You want it so very badly, my cock and his, both of us inside you, don’t you sweetheart?”

Jon’s tongue is inside her when her release takes her, her cunt clenching tight around it as she pulls him as close as she can get with her hands in his hair, nails pushing into his scalp. Robb opens his mouth over the spot where her neck curves into her shoulder, his tongue hot and rough, sucking in an uneven rhythm with the pull of Jon’s lips on her cunt as they grow more gentle, soothing her with soft pressure only to pull more firmly just when she thinks she’s done, pushing her body back up to another peak faster than she thought possible.

“She is so beautiful, Jon,” Robb pants, baring her other breast to his hand, nipping at the shell of her ear. Dacey shakes with it, feels her cunt pulse and flutter under Jon’s mouth, empty and grasping until he slides two fingers inside and holds them still, letting her squeeze around them. “She is so beautiful with your mouth on her, so beautiful when you make her come.” Her hands are still in Jon’s hair. She reaches up, catches hold of Robb at his nape, wanting a hand on each of them as she comes again. Robb croons wordlessly, nosing at her ear and stroking Jon’s hair absently, his hand woven through the curls beside Dacey’s. She likes the look of that, she thinks. She’d like more of it. It gives her thoughts.

“You give yourself no credit?” she asks once her body is slipping back down from her release, her cunt pulsing erratically around Jon’s fingers where he keeps them inside her.

“Some,” Robb says with a smile she can feel against her ear. “I’ll give myself more credit when I’m the one down there and he’s the one up here.” If Dacey could speak – if Jon weren’t still licking at her, painting wide, wet stripes along each side of her cunt at the joints of her hips, if he weren’t working a third finger into her and pressing long, chaste kisses over her mound, if she didn’t amazingly feel the familiar ache coiling in her belly yet again – she might answer, might say, “And will that be soon?” But there will be time enough to ask that later, so she only tilts her hips up, wordlessly encouraging Jon to give her pleasure one more time, and Jon is only too happy to comply.


End file.
